Wolf's Legend
by Redhokage
Summary: A wolf pack finds a village burned in flames, to meet a baby found after his parents were killed. The wolf pack adopts him, protects, and raise and go on an adventure meeting many mysterious and legendary wolves, dragons, and much more amazing creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan

10-17-2016

Wolf's Seasons Hell and Life

In this world wolves can lifespan is up to age 30.

Characters:

Wolves

 **Denali- 6-years-old Brown and redish wolf with white under belly Carries a baby to safety after finding it alone in a ruins town. Against taking child back anywhere overly protective and worry wort. Never angry at the human child. Becomes his adoptive father.**

 **Segoni- "25-years-old Old White wolf, wise and friendly. Dies protecting pack later, brutal death. Gives the child warmth, wisdom, stories, rides, protective, education.**

 **Taakani- 4-years-old Black wolf with gold tail, attitude. Develops over time. Teaches child to hunt.**

 **Blue- 15-years-old Dark Blue wolf Lost left eye, saving a human for healing. However, the human repayed Blue's loyalty and kindess by abandoning Blue. Unlike Kota and Tundra, Blue does not hate and despise humans. He loves them, especially child who rescued him from Lamia.**

 **Tenali-**

 **Tonka-**

 **Cree-**

 **Loki-**

 **Roux- Black, and white mate for Denali**

 **Kota- 6-years-old Against Humans, hate with a passion. Grey and red wolf with scars everywhere, no eye no right ear. Tundra's mate, but Tundra soons breaks up after the hatred. Banished, nearly kills Denali and accidentaly injures Tundra badly.**

 **Northa- 5-years-old Incredible navigation skills.**

 **Tundra- Agaisnt humans, over time trusts only the human child red and black wolf female.**

 **Glaedr- Gold Wolf Alpah wolf of the pack.**

 **Istas- Power to heal, Grey Wolf. Appears rarely**

 **Link- Green wolf with white patch on chest and under belly. Legendary wolf, only those with great potential he can see. Can share his power with those only potential. A star mark on his forehead, can give himself wings to fly.**

 **Lamia- Abduct Children humans and non-human animals serves Rot and Dracul**

 **Rot- Has a tribe that eats wolves. Segoni is killed by Rot and his pack. He likes to torture his victims.**

 **Dogs:**

 **Storm-**

 **Icagurus- Doberman**

 **Winston-**

 **Kona-**

 **Dingo- Wolf Hybrid male, lone dog. No one pays attention to him, even when he does good deeds to protect and help villagers even the children. Roy only friend, they live together.**

 **Teeka-**

 **Hunting dogs**

 **Dragons:**

 **Blane- Black dragon, strong raises Chad from baby. King of dragons white under belly**

 **Beowulf- Gold Dragon, trains Edward and Allen abilities. Can regenrate.**

 **Thor- Red Dragon, Strong muscular, destroys entire mountains with a finger. Although gentle, except when important creatures, his territory, or friendds any connection he kills. Has a temper.**

 **Natusme- White Female Dragon, Raises Soya. Strict dragon, who is intense and protective.**

 **Haku- Green Dragon, with while belly. Only appears when one is missing, in certain circumstances. Will give them certain abilities. Can also grant wishes, and remain loyal to the human children.**

 **Kerberos- Evil dragon, main dragon villain. Summons demons to be servants and destroy anything. He likes to kill with torture.**

 **Bears:**

 **Grizzly- Grizzly Bear who loves to make anyone with negative, become positive. Teaches optimism. Everyone is scared of him though, so only friends he makes is Edward. Who babysits them while pack is out for danger quests.**

 **Spirit- White bear, mythical bear that gives those spirit who loses there's in certain circumstances. Hunter look to kill this Spirit, the Spirit will not appear.**

Humans:

Edward- Wolves find him and raise him, in the burning town. He's alone, even humans despise him except the wolf pack who tried returning him several times. Weak character for a long while, than develops after watching Segoni's death. He goes through so much hell.

Edward's Parents Garcia and Wayne- Die in the invasion of home town, Dracul killed them to kidnapp Edward. However, The wolf pack intervenes.

Allen- Friend of Edward, but seperated from fire stolen by the thugs who killed Edward's home. His dog Lobo searches for him.

Roy- Alone, only Dingo is his friend.

Soya- Raised by Dragons, dog is Storm. Becomes a dragon slayer.

Chad- Raised by dragons found as an infant

Tonya- Elder of a village pack found, there around the village the Legend of Istas is told through generations.

Masked Devil Ghoul

Hunters- Animal killers, selfish, greedy, no compassion, no love, use traps, guns, and weapons shows no mercy.

Demon Child- Manipulates shadows, trees, land, water that can turn into slicing machines. Kills an entire 100 wolves with human cubs on their backs.

Dracul- Has the evil power to conduct curses, and can transform into animals to cause hate. Main evil character,

Plasma Pack- Forces everyone including wolves to go vegan, but they kill animals too.

Introuction:

Chapter 1, Compassion Is Bornl: In a town through the mountains is a village, in this world is ruled by dragons, wolves, other animals, and people. Powers is also a gift. However, they do not live in harmony together. One day is destined boy will change the world. He is born in a village called Horsetooth Village. Garcia, "Look it's a boy, what shall we name him?" Wayne, "I do not know." Suddenly, a Masked Man appears with long teeth, long nails, and mysterious staff in the village. "Commence operation" demons appear, evil wolves, and bandets with guns, swords, spears. Wayne, "we got to flee." Garcia, "yes, take the horses"... Darcul appears outside the hospital, "Give me the infant." "Why?"- Wayne Garcia, "No". Darcul, "Die" parents are bined and killed by bandets orders from Darcul, pierced by spears. Child falls, "Belongs to me"- Using his staff child floats into his arms.

A wolf pack, beautiful creatures consits of wolves. They are a family, Normal day seemingly. Denali, "My nose is sensing trouble." a bald eagle flies to the wolf pack, "FIRE, at a vilalge now spreading!" Fire is beginning to spread to the forest. Wolf pack heads to the village. Meet Dracul, see baby dead parents. In anger Denali and his pack fights back at Dracul, he summons his servants. However, the legendary green wolf appears Link, without any attack the violence stops. Dracul and all enemies flee in midair. Link sees the child, "this child has a gift Dracul wants. As he gets older, we'll meet again." Link disappears. The pack didn't follow what Link said. Tundra, "Leave the child, he'll kill us all." Denali, "Look he's a helpless innocent and hopless cub, we must help." Segoni, "Agreed let's take him in our pack, we'll name him." Kota and Tundra, "No I refuse to have a human here. KILL IT" Segoni turned in with a look at Tundra and Kota, "He is only a hopless, helpless, innocent cub like wolf cubs. What if this happened to your wolf cub?" Tundra and Kota dismissed Segoni, but remained silent and hateful. Taakani padded over to the pack feeling sad and horrified as he overheard even the sights he saw, looked down at the baby. Taakani began, "How should we carry him?" Segoni said, "We should carry him in our jaws gently and flee, we have to flee." Denali picked the baby and fled, ran as far as away. Soon the wolves found a cave and ran in while a strong blizzard and lighting came through. "The baby will die if we don't warm with our bodies to it."- Segoni. "I will not have any human touch me,"- Kota and Tundra agreed so stayed distance length. Taakani pissed off, "Cowards, scared of a little helpless infant." Kota and Tundra are both tough so ignored without slight hurt, however deep down they feel guilt so they lack strength to express emotion.

Taakani, Segoni, and Denali all wrapped their bodies around the infant, the baby clutched to Segoni's belly with one hand, and one hand for Denali's leg, Taakani and the rest of the wolves put their head down on the baby. With all excitement in one day, fell asleep. However, the baby cried and loudly. Kota was annoyed, "shut the goddam baby up or I'll snap it's face off." Segoni and Taakani, licked the baby a cuddled tighter. Denali got up, the baby clutched his fur around his chest, the big Gray Wolf licked the baby, "I'll be back to cuddle you little one. Only take a minute." Segoni, "Cry all you want little one, we will protect with our lives, you're safe now, I'm sorry you went through pain." Taakani, "The human cub had it rough Kota, we are all tired now relax. A real wolf is patient and unconditionally love cubs no matter what, you are no real wolf yet." Denali and Kota went outside, to talk. Tundra was fast asleep, dreaming about her past thinking deeply. The two males wolves did not go too far from the cave, Denali wanted to remain close for worrying about the baby. About 2 acres away. "You ought to remain quiet during our rest." -Denali, Kota snapped, "Tell that to the brat. I will tear rip it's throat out." Denali growled, "Leave the pack at once," Kota, "No I will rip you apart first. As you will get in the way." The two wolves clashed, Kota bit down on Denali's back neck and threw him to the ground pounced paws on the neck body pressing Denali. Denali pushed Kota into the air with a paw knocking him away. Denali, "You don't have to do this, we were friends packmates, hunted together, shared same dreams together. Remember our paradise." Kota, "Paradise? Bringing a human into our pack? We are doomed, you are dead, you are too soft. There is no such thing as paradise." Denali, "The Paradise I search for, that lonely human cub will find the answer to Paradise." Kota went to the throat of Denali about to kill him when suddenly his full body got knocked over. The figure was gold big strong and majestic, the Gold Wolf. The Gold Wolf is the leader of pack, his name is Glaedr. Glaedr stood there and glared at Kota, "Vanish never set foot on this pack again, until you find what you lack." Gave a growl enough for Kota to run off like a helpless puppy. Denali was astonished never seen anyone strong as Glaedr. "Glaedr," Denali said. Glaedr responded, "We'll talk tomorrow, you need some rest as go see the baby." Denali, "How did you know?" Glaedr, "I was watching from afar."

Back at the cave, Taakani and Segoni are snuggling their bodies against the infant who is now fast asleep holding on to the wolves fur tightly. Taakani, wakes up to find the baby, but worries about Kota. Glaedr walks in with Denali, who Denali cuddles next to the infant cries, baby woke up and gave Denali a hug arms around his neck, wiggles up to his body head on Denali's side as well as Segoni's. Glaedr lays down by Tundra, who looks at the 3 male wolves cuddling with the child. Denali thought, _I will adopt this child as my own son, and will protect him with my life as a wolf._

Sun rose and the storm lifted. Wolves still in the cave woken up laid down around the child still clinging too Denali. Glaedr stood up, "The child can stay with our pack, however we will have scouting troups find villages for this child. It cannot remain with wolf packs forever, that is our law." All wolves sadly agreed, except Denali was against it, but Tundra smiled. Denali, "Glaedr he has no place to go, his parents are dead." Glaedr responded back, "There are humans who will adopt him, there are good parents out there. I've seen them. There are good humans and bad humans, we cannot hate them. Humans hate wolves and other animals too very similar how many wolves hate humans." Taakani asked, "Why? We done nothing to humans. Why are some cruel?" Tundra, "My past and Kota's, our pack before this one was killed, even our parents by humans who hunt for fun and games." Taakani felt sick to his stomach, and Denali understood why Kota was against. Segoni, "Humans kill us because they are afraid, however most lack love and compassion." The wolves knew Segoni told the truth. Tundra,"Stories scared them and stories convinced them that wolves and other animals are nothing more than toys. Humans are unintelligent living beings and weak in a unhealthy way. Anyways I am off to find Kota, I'm worried." Glaedr, "Tundra he has been banished from the pack." Tundra eyes widen with sudden anger, "Why? He spoke the law." Glaedr, "He attempted to kill Denali and soon after the child. Violence is unaccetable in my pack. Only fight the real villains who hurt innocent and harmless beings like this cub."

Glaedr approached the child, the child crawls off Denali over toward Glaedr grabbing his front left paw. The Gold Wolf laid down, and the child crawls to Glaedr's warm soft chest, currled up back to sleep. Glaedr licked the child. Tundra walked towards the exit of the cave. Taakani, "Leaving us too?" Tundra looked down and sad, Segoni, "Please come join us, together with this child you can gain something important you lack. You have a heart, we understand your pain, I've seen good humans myself who won't harm any animals and do have compassion and love, unlike many." Tundra, "I am going to go hunt, promise to return. I might be nice and hand a piece of rabbit to the kid." Walks out, down the slope. Taakani, "When she returns, we must go back to our pack who is waiting, our mates are worried. I hope no one rejects it." Glaedr, "We will all, don't worry. Does the child have a name?" Denali, "We are thinking of one for my son." Segoni, "Son?" Denali, "Yes I adopted him as my own son, and will raise him." Glaedr, "There is a major consequence Denali, sure you want to risk that?" Denali is denies the risk lifted up his muzzle, "My mate and I will be proud, sorry." Speak of the devil his mate Roux walks in who can smell for miles. Roux, "What is this a human baby?" Denali, "I can explain, his parents are dead and the whole village, no survivors." Roux, "That is terrible, thank you for saving this cub." Roux looks over the child with Glaedr, sleeping. Roux, "Denali I am pregnant with cubs, we can't have a human cub. Too much, consequences." "ENOUGH! Consequences… I will risk without risks, consequence is regret. Okay I know, he should be with his own kind, he has nowhere to go. Remember I was a cub, abandoned by packs after packs after my own pack were slain. Don't want this kid to go through same pain."- Speeched Denali. Child woke up and went over to Denali's chest making baby noises, giggling and laughter pulling Denali's face, eye lid, ears, Denali did not mind. All the wolves laughed too, Roux, "That kid sure is adorable." Segoni, "The baby is innocent with an optimistic nature. Why not raise the child. I believe in you Denali, our pack will aid, we will get the dragons help." The child then crawled over to Segoni's chest and played with his face. "Ouch, careful little one."- Laughed Segoni letting the child do anything to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan

10-17-2016

Wolf's Seasons Hell and Life

In this world wolves can lifespan is up to age 30.

Characters:

Wolves

 **Denali- 6-years-old Brown and redish wolf with white under belly Carries a baby to safety after finding it alone in a ruins town. Against taking child back anywhere overly protective and worry wort. Never angry at the human child. Becomes his adoptive father.**

 **Segoni- "25-years-old Old White wolf, wise and friendly. Dies protecting pack later, brutal death. Gives the child warmth, wisdom, stories, rides, protective, education.**

 **Taakani- 4-years-old Black wolf with gold tail, attitude. Develops over time. Teaches child to hunt.**

 **Blue- 15-years-old Dark Blue wolf Lost left eye, saving a human for healing. However, the human repayed Blue's loyalty and kindess by abandoning Blue. Unlike Kota and Tundra, Blue does not hate and despise humans. He loves them, especially child who rescued him from Lamia.**

 **Tenali-**

 **Tonka-**

 **Cree-**

 **Loki-**

 **Roux- Black, and white mate for Denali**

 **Kota- 6-years-old Against Humans, hate with a passion. Grey and red wolf with scars everywhere, no eye no right ear. Tundra's mate, but Tundra soons breaks up after the hatred. Banished, nearly kills Denali and accidentaly injures Tundra badly.**

 **Northa- 5-years-old Incredible navigation skills.**

 **Tundra- Agaisnt humans, over time trusts only the human child red and black wolf female.**

 **Glaedr- Gold Wolf Alpah wolf of the pack.**

 **Istas- Power to heal, Grey Wolf. Appears rarely**

 **Link- Green wolf with white patch on chest and under belly. Legendary wolf, only those with great potential he can see. Can share his power with those only potential. A star mark on his forehead, can give himself wings to fly.**

 **Lamia- Abduct Children humans and non-human animals serves Rot and Dracul**

 **Rot- Has a tribe that eats wolves. Segoni is killed by Rot and his pack. He likes to torture his victims.**

 **Dogs:**

 **Storm-**

 **Icagurus- Doberman**

 **Winston-**

 **Kona-**

 **Dingo- Wolf Hybrid male, lone dog. No one pays attention to him, even when he does good deeds to protect and help villagers even the children. Roy only friend, they live together.**

 **Teeka-**

 **Hunting dogs**

 **Dragons:**

 **Blane- Black dragon, strong raises Chad from baby. King of dragons white under belly**

 **Beowulf- Gold Dragon, trains Edward and Allen abilities. Can regenrate.**

 **Thor- Red Dragon, Strong muscular, destroys entire mountains with a finger. Although gentle, except when important creatures, his territory, or friendds any connection he kills. Has a temper.**

 **Natusme- White Female Dragon, Raises Soya. Strict dragon, who is intense and protective.**

 **Haku- Green Dragon, with while belly. Only appears when one is missing, in certain circumstances. Will give them certain abilities. Can also grant wishes, and remain loyal to the human children.**

 **Kerberos- Evil dragon, main dragon villain. Summons demons to be servants and destroy anything. He likes to kill with torture.**

 **Bears:**

 **Grizzly- Grizzly Bear who loves to make anyone with negative, become positive. Teaches optimism. Everyone is scared of him though, so only friends he makes is Edward. Who babysits them while pack is out for danger quests.**

 **Spirit- White bear, mythical bear that gives those spirit who loses there's in certain circumstances. Hunter look to kill this Spirit, the Spirit will not appear.**

Humans:

Edward- Wolves find him and raise him, in the burning town. He's alone, even humans despise him except the wolf pack who tried returning him several times. Weak character for a long while, than develops after watching Segoni's death. He goes through so much hell.

Edward's Parents Garcia and Wayne- Die in the invasion of home town, Dracul killed them to kidnapp Edward. However, The wolf pack intervenes.

Allen- Friend of Edward, but seperated from fire stolen by the thugs who killed Edward's home. His dog Lobo searches for him.

Roy- Alone, only Dingo is his friend.

Soya- Raised by Dragons, dog is Storm. Becomes a dragon slayer.

Chad- Raised by dragons found as an infant

Tonya- Elder of a village pack found, there around the village the Legend of Istas is told through generations.

Masked Devil Ghoul

Hunters- Animal killers, selfish, greedy, no compassion, no love, use traps, guns, and weapons shows no mercy.

Demon Child- Manipulates shadows, trees, land, water that can turn into slicing machines. Kills an entire 100 wolves with human cubs on their backs.

Dracul- Has the evil power to conduct curses, and can transform into animals to cause hate. Main evil character,

Plasma Pack- Forces everyone including wolves to go vegan, but they kill animals too.

Introuction:

Chapter 1, Compassion Is Bornl: In a town through the mountains is a village, in this world is ruled by dragons, wolves, other animals, and people. Powers is also a gift. However, they do not live in harmony together. One day is destined boy will change the world. He is born in a village called Horsetooth Village. Garcia, "Look it's a boy, what shall we name him?" Wayne, "I do not know." Suddenly, a Masked Man appears with long teeth, long nails, and mysterious staff in the village. "Commence operation" demons appear, evil wolves, and bandets with guns, swords, spears. Wayne, "we got to flee." Garcia, "yes, take the horses"... Darcul appears outside the hospital, "Give me the infant." "Why?"- Wayne Garcia, "No". Darcul, "Die" parents are bined and killed by bandets orders from Darcul, pierced by spears. Child falls, "Belongs to me"- Using his staff child floats into his arms.

A wolf pack, beautiful creatures consits of wolves. They are a family, Normal day seemingly. Denali, "My nose is sensing trouble." a bald eagle flies to the wolf pack, "FIRE, at a vilalge now spreading!" Fire is beginning to spread to the forest. Wolf pack heads to the village. Meet Dracul, see baby dead parents. In anger Denali and his pack fights back at Dracul, he summons his servants. However, the legendary green wolf appears Link, without any attack the violence stops. Dracul and all enemies flee in midair. Link sees the child, "this child has a gift Dracul wants. As he gets older, we'll meet again." Link disappears. The pack didn't follow what Link said. Tundra, "Leave the child, he'll kill us all." Denali, "Look he's a helpless innocent and hopless cub, we must help." Segoni, "Agreed let's take him in our pack, we'll name him." Kota and Tundra, "No I refuse to have a human here. KILL IT" Segoni turned in with a look at Tundra and Kota, "He is only a hopless, helpless, innocent cub like wolf cubs. What if this happened to your wolf cub?" Tundra and Kota dismissed Segoni, but remained silent and hateful. Taakani padded over to the pack feeling sad and horrified as he overheard even the sights he saw, looked down at the baby. Taakani began, "How should we carry him?" Segoni said, "We should carry him in our jaws gently and flee, we have to flee." Denali picked the baby and fled, ran as far as away. Soon the wolves found a cave and ran in while a strong blizzard and lighting came through. "The baby will die if we don't warm with our bodies to it."- Segoni. "I will not have any human touch me,"- Kota and Tundra agreed so stayed distance length. Taakani pissed off, "Cowards, scared of a little helpless infant." Kota and Tundra are both tough so ignored without slight hurt, however deep down they feel guilt so they lack strength to express emotion.

Taakani, Segoni, and Denali all wrapped their bodies around the infant, the baby clutched to Segoni's belly with one hand, and one hand for Denali's leg, Taakani and the rest of the wolves put their head down on the baby. With all excitement in one day, fell asleep. However, the baby cried and loudly. Kota was annoyed, "shut the goddam baby up or I'll snap it's face off." Segoni and Taakani, licked the baby a cuddled tighter. Denali got up, the baby clutched his fur around his chest, the big Gray Wolf licked the baby, "I'll be back to cuddle you little one. Only take a minute." Segoni, "Cry all you want little one, we will protect with our lives, you're safe now, I'm sorry you went through pain." Taakani, "The human cub had it rough Kota, we are all tired now relax. A real wolf is patient and unconditionally love cubs no matter what, you are no real wolf yet." Denali and Kota went outside, to talk. Tundra was fast asleep, dreaming about her past thinking deeply. The two males wolves did not go too far from the cave, Denali wanted to remain close for worrying about the baby. About 2 acres away. "You ought to remain quiet during our rest." -Denali, Kota snapped, "Tell that to the brat. I will tear rip it's throat out." Denali growled, "Leave the pack at once," Kota, "No I will rip you apart first. As you will get in the way." The two wolves clashed, Kota bit down on Denali's back neck and threw him to the ground pounced paws on the neck body pressing Denali. Denali pushed Kota into the air with a paw knocking him away. Denali, "You don't have to do this, we were friends packmates, hunted together, shared same dreams together. Remember our paradise." Kota, "Paradise? Bringing a human into our pack? We are doomed, you are dead, you are too soft. There is no such thing as paradise." Denali, "The Paradise I search for, that lonely human cub will find the answer to Paradise." Kota went to the throat of Denali about to kill him when suddenly his full body got knocked over. The figure was gold big strong and majestic, the Gold Wolf. The Gold Wolf is the leader of pack, his name is Glaedr. Glaedr stood there and glared at Kota, "Vanish never set foot on this pack again, until you find what you lack." Gave a growl enough for Kota to run off like a helpless puppy. Denali was astonished never seen anyone strong as Glaedr. "Glaedr," Denali said. Glaedr responded, "We'll talk tomorrow, you need some rest as go see the baby." Denali, "How did you know?" Glaedr, "I was watching from afar."

Back at the cave, Taakani and Segoni are snuggling their bodies against the infant who is now fast asleep holding on to the wolves fur tightly. Taakani, wakes up to find the baby, but worries about Kota. Glaedr walks in with Denali, who Denali cuddles next to the infant cries, baby woke up and gave Denali a hug arms around his neck, wiggles up to his body head on Denali's side as well as Segoni's. Glaedr lays down by Tundra, who looks at the 3 male wolves cuddling with the child. Denali thought, _I will adopt this child as my own son, and will protect him with my life as a wolf._

Sun rose and the storm lifted. Wolves still in the cave woken up laid down around the child still clinging too Denali. Glaedr stood up, "The child can stay with our pack, however we will have scouting troups find villages for this child. It cannot remain with wolf packs forever, that is our law." All wolves sadly agreed, except Denali was against it, but Tundra smiled. Denali, "Glaedr he has no place to go, his parents are dead." Glaedr responded back, "There are humans who will adopt him, there are good parents out there. I've seen them. There are good humans and bad humans, we cannot hate them. Humans hate wolves and other animals too very similar how many wolves hate humans." Taakani asked, "Why? We done nothing to humans. Why are some cruel?" Tundra, "My past and Kota's, our pack before this one was killed, even our parents by humans who hunt for fun and games." Taakani felt sick to his stomach, and Denali understood why Kota was against. Segoni, "Humans kill us because they are afraid, however most lack love and compassion." The wolves knew Segoni told the truth. Tundra,"Stories scared them and stories convinced them that wolves and other animals are nothing more than toys. Humans are unintelligent living beings and weak in a unhealthy way. Anyways I am off to find Kota, I'm worried." Glaedr, "Tundra he has been banished from the pack." Tundra eyes widen with sudden anger, "Why? He spoke the law." Glaedr, "He attempted to kill Denali and soon after the child. Violence is unaccetable in my pack. Only fight the real villains who hurt innocent and harmless beings like this cub."

Glaedr approached the child, the child crawls off Denali over toward Glaedr grabbing his front left paw. The Gold Wolf laid down, and the child crawls to Glaedr's warm soft chest, currled up back to sleep. Glaedr licked the child. Tundra walked towards the exit of the cave. Taakani, "Leaving us too?" Tundra looked down and sad, Segoni, "Please come join us, together with this child you can gain something important you lack. You have a heart, we understand your pain, I've seen good humans myself who won't harm any animals and do have compassion and love, unlike many." Tundra, "I am going to go hunt, promise to return. I might be nice and hand a piece of rabbit to the kid." Walks out, down the slope. Taakani, "When she returns, we must go back to our pack who is waiting, our mates are worried. I hope no one rejects it." Glaedr, "We will all, don't worry. Does the child have a name?" Denali, "We are thinking of one for my son." Segoni, "Son?" Denali, "Yes I adopted him as my own son, and will raise him." Glaedr, "There is a major consequence Denali, sure you want to risk that?" Denali is denies the risk lifted up his muzzle, "My mate and I will be proud, sorry." Speak of the devil his mate Roux walks in who can smell for miles. Roux, "What is this a human baby?" Denali, "I can explain, his parents are dead and the whole village, no survivors." Roux, "That is terrible, thank you for saving this cub." Roux looks over the child with Glaedr, sleeping. Roux, "Denali I am pregnant with cubs, we can't have a human cub. Too much, consequences." "ENOUGH! Consequences… I will risk without risks, consequence is regret. Okay I know, he should be with his own kind, he has nowhere to go. Remember I was a cub, abandoned by packs after packs after my own pack were slain. Don't want this kid to go through same pain."- Speeched Denali. Child woke up and went over to Denali's chest making baby noises, giggling and laughter pulling Denali's face, eye lid, ears, Denali did not mind. All the wolves laughed too, Roux, "That kid sure is adorable." Segoni, "The baby is innocent with an optimistic nature. Why not raise the child. I believe in you Denali, our pack will aid, we will get the dragons help." The child then crawled over to Segoni's chest and played with his face. "Ouch, careful little one."- Laughed Segoni letting the child do anything to him.

 **Chapter 2: Hatred and Manipulation**

Tundra saw a rabbit and a deer she both took down. She ate some deer for strength, picked up the rabbit to go return for cave. Then behind a tree, there was Kota angry. Kota walked up to Tundra, "Kota, you are okay, thank goodness." Kota is angry, "Come with me Tundra, don't go back to that pathetic pack." Tundra snapped at Kota, "Do not dare call them pathetic, they helped a child you belittle them, you are the one who got yourself kicked out. I know you been through hell from humans, not all humans are bad." Kota, "All humans are evil, who told you that?" "Glaedr, "Tundra." Kota, "Well I want him to fall for a human trap and die a painful fate, Golden fool." Tundra was about to continue when a wolf pack came in. Wolf pack leader came up and spoke, "My name is Lamia, please come with us." Kota, "Why should I trust you?" Lamia "We can give you power and your vegengence. We hate humans as well." Tundra, "I used to hate humans too." Then suddenly Lamia glared with a visual eye power, "Join us, we will plan to seize that brat." Kota, "Tundra… I hate humans will kill them, and that pack will tear them apart" was going to flee but turn around and continued, "Yes Lamia, we will join" with an evil grin on his face. "Brilliant response" Lamia, her pack took them all to their wolf layer ancient ruins. Tundra's eye vision shut down to see, something terrible eyes widen kidnapped children everywhere, wolf pups, bear cubs, chicks, dragon babies, and even human babies and children. Other people, the parents, elders, and older are trapped elsewher. The villagers die in front of the children and loved ones with taped eyes clipped, to see the hell. Who are all under hypnosis. "Find that boy and bring him hear to kill, in front of him the whole pack dies." Rot emerges, "Lamia will done. Go get that boy. Do something to get Glaedr away. Lead them here." Lamia, "Yes sir."

"Have you decided a name, Denali?"- Roux asked him. "Not yet… have any?"- Denali. Glaedr, "Robin, after a myth of a brave human who protects creatures of a forests." Segoni, "brilliant name, now let's have him ride on our backs. We got to go." Denali and Roux liked it Robin. The kid crawled on Segoni's back and the pack headed out following Tundra's tracks. Suddenly a Bald Eagle swoops down, Taakani, "One of our friends are missing please help sentry." Bald Eagle, "My name is not Sentry it is, Zapp, yes I'll help. Oh what is this a child" Swoops down, the child reaches up to grab a feather off the bald eagle's belly and giggled. "Ouch, but forgivable. Kid, I'll teach you manners and that feather is a gift I guess." - Zapp

Wolves and baby Robin laughed. Roux, "Let's howl maybe Tundra will hear us."

"Ahroooooo" and Robin started to laugh. Taakani, "what's that?" seeing wolf figures running through the trees. Denali, "We could be in danger." Looking worryingly at his adoptive son clueless of the situation. Rot's Pack 1, "My name is Lamur hand over the boy at once or you all die." Roux, "What if we say no?" Rot Pack Grunt, "We'll kill you all for disobeying, you broke the law. It is against wolves and humans to make connection to live, there's a reason, you should know better." Denali, "We are taking the risk, his parents are dead, his whole village is dead." Segoni spoke up, "We are finding a village for this child." A rainbow colored female wolf with dark colors named Paradoxa mocked Glaedr's pack, "Oh how sweet, there are no villages with human children anywhere in our region. You know kindness is for the weak, and most of you are males? What a laugh." Glaedr stepped in, "Mock, ridicule and put me down, however no one hurts a good friend, pack member, or good human of mine. This child belongs to my pack, in the meantime. I promised to find him a home. What do you mean no more villages with human children?" Grunts, "That child is not safe anywhere, for Dracul will kill it." In a flash, Glaedr uses a sudden growl and look, all the troops were knocked out, Glaedr's pack fled to safety. One wolf troop hid behind a tree far just in case, so Glaedr's power failed to hit him. He swoops in on Segoni, bit his leg to break throw him up into the air and through him down, he fell, the child the bald eagle swooped down and caught it, and placed beside Taakani and Roux. The troop went to grab the boy when Denali pounced troop into the ground and troop ran wimpering away. Then Glaedr took in charge carring the child on his back. They decided to find the healer wolf Istas.

 **Chapter 3: Dragon Tale Begin**

A witch was able to cast a spell to teleport a couple children near the den's of dragons. However, few were chosen to raise them. Apollion found one child he named Allen, and Natsume found a girl who she named Soya.

PS: If anyone has a good suggestions for a title, please comment or pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan

10-17-2016

Wolf's Seasons Hell and Life

In this world wolves can lifespan is up to age 30.

Characters:

Wolves

 **Denali- 6-years-old Brown and redish wolf with white under belly Carries a baby to safety after finding it alone in a ruins town. Against taking child back anywhere overly protective and worry wort. Never angry at the human child. Becomes his adoptive father.**

 **Segoni- "25-years-old Old White wolf, wise and friendly. Dies protecting pack later, brutal death. Gives the child warmth, wisdom, stories, rides, protective, education.**

 **Taakani- 4-years-old Black wolf with gold tail, attitude. Develops over time. Teaches child to hunt.**

 **Blue- 15-years-old Dark Blue wolf Lost left eye, saving a human for healing. However, the human repayed Blue's loyalty and kindess by abandoning Blue. Unlike Kota and Tundra, Blue does not hate and despise humans. He loves them, especially child who rescued him from Lamia.**

 **Tenali-**

 **Tonka-**

 **Cree-**

 **Loki-**

 **Roux- Black, and white mate for Denali**

 **Kota- 6-years-old Against Humans, hate with a passion. Grey and red wolf with scars everywhere, no eye no right ear. Tundra's mate, but Tundra soons breaks up after the hatred. Banished, nearly kills Denali and accidentaly injures Tundra badly.**

 **Northa- 5-years-old Incredible navigation skills.**

 **Tundra- Agaisnt humans, over time trusts only the human child red and black wolf female.**

 **Glaedr- Gold Wolf Alpah wolf of the pack.**

 **Istas- Power to heal, Grey Wolf. Appears rarely**

 **Link- Green wolf with white patch on chest and under belly. Legendary wolf, only those with great potential he can see. Can share his power with those only potential. A star mark on his forehead, can give himself wings to fly.**

 **Lamia- Abduct Children humans and non-human animals serves Rot and Dracul**

 **Rot- Has a tribe that eats wolves. Segoni is killed by Rot and his pack. He likes to torture his victims.**

 **Dogs:**

 **Storm-**

 **Icagurus- Doberman**

 **Winston-**

 **Kona-**

 **Dingo- Wolf Hybrid male, lone dog. No one pays attention to him, even when he does good deeds to protect and help villagers even the children. Roy only friend, they live together.**

 **Teeka-**

 **Hunting dogs**

 **Dragons:**

 **Blane- Black dragon, strong raises Chad from baby. King of dragons white under belly**

 **Beowulf- Gold Dragon, trains Edward and Allen abilities. Can regenrate.**

 **Thor- Red Dragon, Strong muscular, destroys entire mountains with a finger. Although gentle, except when important creatures, his territory, or friendds any connection he kills. Has a temper.**

 **Natusme- White Female Dragon, Raises Soya. Strict dragon, who is intense and protective.**

 **Haku- Green Dragon, with while belly. Only appears when one is missing, in certain circumstances. Will give them certain abilities. Can also grant wishes, and remain loyal to the human children.**

 **Kerberos- Evil dragon, main dragon villain. Summons demons to be servants and destroy anything. He likes to kill with torture.**

 **Bears:**

 **Grizzly- Grizzly Bear who loves to make anyone with negative, become positive. Teaches optimism. Everyone is scared of him though, so only friends he makes is Edward. Who babysits them while pack is out for danger quests.**

 **Spirit- White bear, mythical bear that gives those spirit who loses there's in certain circumstances. Hunter look to kill this Spirit, the Spirit will not appear.**

Humans:

Edward- Wolves find him and raise him, in the burning town. He's alone, even humans despise him except the wolf pack who tried returning him several times. Weak character for a long while, than develops after watching Segoni's death. He goes through so much hell.

Edward's Parents Garcia and Wayne- Die in the invasion of home town, Dracul killed them to kidnapp Edward. However, The wolf pack intervenes.

Allen- Friend of Edward, but seperated from fire stolen by the thugs who killed Edward's home. His dog Lobo searches for him.

Roy- Alone, only Dingo is his friend.

Soya- Raised by Dragons, dog is Storm. Becomes a dragon slayer.

Chad- Raised by dragons found as an infant

Tonya- Elder of a village pack found, there around the village the Legend of Istas is told through generations.

Masked Devil Ghoul

Hunters- Animal killers, selfish, greedy, no compassion, no love, use traps, guns, and weapons shows no mercy.

Demon Child- Manipulates shadows, trees, land, water that can turn into slicing machines. Kills an entire 100 wolves with human cubs on their backs.

Dracul- Has the evil power to conduct curses, and can transform into animals to cause hate. Main evil character,

Plasma Pack- Forces everyone including wolves to go vegan, but they kill animals too.

Introuction:

Chapter 1, Compassion Is Bornl: In a town through the mountains is a village, in this world is ruled by dragons, wolves, other animals, and people. Powers is also a gift. However, they do not live in harmony together. One day is destined boy will change the world. He is born in a village called Horsetooth Village. Garcia, "Look it's a boy, what shall we name him?" Wayne, "I do not know." Suddenly, a Masked Man appears with long teeth, long nails, and mysterious staff in the village. "Commence operation" demons appear, evil wolves, and bandets with guns, swords, spears. Wayne, "we got to flee." Garcia, "yes, take the horses"... Darcul appears outside the hospital, "Give me the infant." "Why?"- Wayne Garcia, "No". Darcul, "Die" parents are bined and killed by bandets orders from Darcul, pierced by spears. Child falls, "Belongs to me"- Using his staff child floats into his arms.

A wolf pack, beautiful creatures consits of wolves. They are a family, Normal day seemingly. Denali, "My nose is sensing trouble." a bald eagle flies to the wolf pack, "FIRE, at a vilalge now spreading!" Fire is beginning to spread to the forest. Wolf pack heads to the village. Meet Dracul, see baby dead parents. In anger Denali and his pack fights back at Dracul, he summons his servants. However, the legendary green wolf appears Link, without any attack the violence stops. Dracul and all enemies flee in midair. Link sees the child, "this child has a gift Dracul wants. As he gets older, we'll meet again." Link disappears. The pack didn't follow what Link said. Tundra, "Leave the child, he'll kill us all." Denali, "Look he's a helpless innocent and hopless cub, we must help." Segoni, "Agreed let's take him in our pack, we'll name him." Kota and Tundra, "No I refuse to have a human here. KILL IT" Segoni turned in with a look at Tundra and Kota, "He is only a hopless, helpless, innocent cub like wolf cubs. What if this happened to your wolf cub?" Tundra and Kota dismissed Segoni, but remained silent and hateful. Taakani padded over to the pack feeling sad and horrified as he overheard even the sights he saw, looked down at the baby. Taakani began, "How should we carry him?" Segoni said, "We should carry him in our jaws gently and flee, we have to flee." Denali picked the baby and fled, ran as far as away. Soon the wolves found a cave and ran in while a strong blizzard and lighting came through. "The baby will die if we don't warm with our bodies to it."- Segoni. "I will not have any human touch me,"- Kota and Tundra agreed so stayed distance length. Taakani pissed off, "Cowards, scared of a little helpless infant." Kota and Tundra are both tough so ignored without slight hurt, however deep down they feel guilt so they lack strength to express emotion.

Taakani, Segoni, and Denali all wrapped their bodies around the infant, the baby clutched to Segoni's belly with one hand, and one hand for Denali's leg, Taakani and the rest of the wolves put their head down on the baby. With all excitement in one day, fell asleep. However, the baby cried and loudly. Kota was annoyed, "shut the goddam baby up or I'll snap it's face off." Segoni and Taakani, licked the baby a cuddled tighter. Denali got up, the baby clutched his fur around his chest, the big Gray Wolf licked the baby, "I'll be back to cuddle you little one. Only take a minute." Segoni, "Cry all you want little one, we will protect with our lives, you're safe now, I'm sorry you went through pain." Taakani, "The human cub had it rough Kota, we are all tired now relax. A real wolf is patient and unconditionally love cubs no matter what, you are no real wolf yet." Denali and Kota went outside, to talk. Tundra was fast asleep, dreaming about her past thinking deeply. The two males wolves did not go too far from the cave, Denali wanted to remain close for worrying about the baby. About 2 acres away. "You ought to remain quiet during our rest." -Denali, Kota snapped, "Tell that to the brat. I will tear rip it's throat out." Denali growled, "Leave the pack at once," Kota, "No I will rip you apart first. As you will get in the way." The two wolves clashed, Kota bit down on Denali's back neck and threw him to the ground pounced paws on the neck body pressing Denali. Denali pushed Kota into the air with a paw knocking him away. Denali, "You don't have to do this, we were friends packmates, hunted together, shared same dreams together. Remember our paradise." Kota, "Paradise? Bringing a human into our pack? We are doomed, you are dead, you are too soft. There is no such thing as paradise." Denali, "The Paradise I search for, that lonely human cub will find the answer to Paradise." Kota went to the throat of Denali about to kill him when suddenly his full body got knocked over. The figure was gold big strong and majestic, the Gold Wolf. The Gold Wolf is the leader of pack, his name is Glaedr. Glaedr stood there and glared at Kota, "Vanish never set foot on this pack again, until you find what you lack." Gave a growl enough for Kota to run off like a helpless puppy. Denali was astonished never seen anyone strong as Glaedr. "Glaedr," Denali said. Glaedr responded, "We'll talk tomorrow, you need some rest as go see the baby." Denali, "How did you know?" Glaedr, "I was watching from afar."

Back at the cave, Taakani and Segoni are snuggling their bodies against the infant who is now fast asleep holding on to the wolves fur tightly. Taakani, wakes up to find the baby, but worries about Kota. Glaedr walks in with Denali, who Denali cuddles next to the infant cries, baby woke up and gave Denali a hug arms around his neck, wiggles up to his body head on Denali's side as well as Segoni's. Glaedr lays down by Tundra, who looks at the 3 male wolves cuddling with the child. Denali thought, _I will adopt this child as my own son, and will protect him with my life as a wolf._

Sun rose and the storm lifted. Wolves still in the cave woken up laid down around the child still clinging too Denali. Glaedr stood up, "The child can stay with our pack, however we will have scouting troups find villages for this child. It cannot remain with wolf packs forever, that is our law." All wolves sadly agreed, except Denali was against it, but Tundra smiled. Denali, "Glaedr he has no place to go, his parents are dead." Glaedr responded back, "There are humans who will adopt him, there are good parents out there. I've seen them. There are good humans and bad humans, we cannot hate them. Humans hate wolves and other animals too very similar how many wolves hate humans." Taakani asked, "Why? We done nothing to humans. Why are some cruel?" Tundra, "My past and Kota's, our pack before this one was killed, even our parents by humans who hunt for fun and games." Taakani felt sick to his stomach, and Denali understood why Kota was against. Segoni, "Humans kill us because they are afraid, however most lack love and compassion." The wolves knew Segoni told the truth. Tundra,"Stories scared them and stories convinced them that wolves and other animals are nothing more than toys. Humans are unintelligent living beings and weak in a unhealthy way. Anyways I am off to find Kota, I'm worried." Glaedr, "Tundra he has been banished from the pack." Tundra eyes widen with sudden anger, "Why? He spoke the law." Glaedr, "He attempted to kill Denali and soon after the child. Violence is unaccetable in my pack. Only fight the real villains who hurt innocent and harmless beings like this cub."

Glaedr approached the child, the child crawls off Denali over toward Glaedr grabbing his front left paw. The Gold Wolf laid down, and the child crawls to Glaedr's warm soft chest, currled up back to sleep. Glaedr licked the child. Tundra walked towards the exit of the cave. Taakani, "Leaving us too?" Tundra looked down and sad, Segoni, "Please come join us, together with this child you can gain something important you lack. You have a heart, we understand your pain, I've seen good humans myself who won't harm any animals and do have compassion and love, unlike many." Tundra, "I am going to go hunt, promise to return. I might be nice and hand a piece of rabbit to the kid." Walks out, down the slope. Taakani, "When she returns, we must go back to our pack who is waiting, our mates are worried. I hope no one rejects it." Glaedr, "We will all, don't worry. Does the child have a name?" Denali, "We are thinking of one for my son." Segoni, "Son?" Denali, "Yes I adopted him as my own son, and will raise him." Glaedr, "There is a major consequence Denali, sure you want to risk that?" Denali is denies the risk lifted up his muzzle, "My mate and I will be proud, sorry." Speak of the devil his mate Roux walks in who can smell for miles. Roux, "What is this a human baby?" Denali, "I can explain, his parents are dead and the whole village, no survivors." Roux, "That is terrible, thank you for saving this cub." Roux looks over the child with Glaedr, sleeping. Roux, "Denali I am pregnant with cubs, we can't have a human cub. Too much, consequences." "ENOUGH! Consequences… I will risk without risks, consequence is regret. Okay I know, he should be with his own kind, he has nowhere to go. Remember I was a cub, abandoned by packs after packs after my own pack were slain. Don't want this kid to go through same pain."- Speeched Denali. Child woke up and went over to Denali's chest making baby noises, giggling and laughter pulling Denali's face, eye lid, ears, Denali did not mind. All the wolves laughed too, Roux, "That kid sure is adorable." Segoni, "The baby is innocent with an optimistic nature. Why not raise the child. I believe in you Denali, our pack will aid, we will get the dragons help." The child then crawled over to Segoni's chest and played with his face. "Ouch, careful little one."- Laughed Segoni letting the child do anything to him.

 **Chapter 2: Hatred and Manipulation**

Tundra saw a rabbit and a deer she both took down. She ate some deer for strength, picked up the rabbit to go return for cave. Then behind a tree, there was Kota angry. Kota walked up to Tundra, "Kota, you are okay, thank goodness." Kota is angry, "Come with me Tundra, don't go back to that pathetic pack." Tundra snapped at Kota, "Do not dare call them pathetic, they helped a child you belittle them, you are the one who got yourself kicked out. I know you been through hell from humans, not all humans are bad." Kota, "All humans are evil, who told you that?" "Glaedr, "Tundra." Kota, "Well I want him to fall for a human trap and die a painful fate, Golden fool." Tundra was about to continue when a wolf pack came in. Wolf pack leader came up and spoke, "My name is Lamia, please come with us." Kota, "Why should I trust you?" Lamia "We can give you power and your vegengence. We hate humans as well." Tundra, "I used to hate humans too." Then suddenly Lamia glared with a visual eye power, "Join us, we will plan to seize that brat." Kota, "Tundra… I hate humans will kill them, and that pack will tear them apart" was going to flee but turn around and continued, "Yes Lamia, we will join" with an evil grin on his face. "Brilliant response" Lamia, her pack took them all to their wolf layer ancient ruins. Tundra's eye vision shut down to see, something terrible eyes widen kidnapped children everywhere, wolf pups, bear cubs, chicks, dragon babies, and even human babies and children. Other people, the parents, elders, and older are trapped elsewher. The villagers die in front of the children and loved ones with taped eyes clipped, to see the hell. Who are all under hypnosis. "Find that boy and bring him hear to kill, in front of him the whole pack dies." Rot emerges, "Lamia will done. Go get that boy. Do something to get Glaedr away. Lead them here." Lamia, "Yes sir."

"Have you decided a name, Denali?"- Roux asked him. "Not yet… have any?"- Denali. Glaedr, "Robin, after a myth of a brave human who protects creatures of a forests." Segoni, "brilliant name, now let's have him ride on our backs. We got to go." Denali and Roux liked it Robin. The kid crawled on Segoni's back and the pack headed out following Tundra's tracks. Suddenly a Bald Eagle swoops down, Taakani, "One of our friends are missing please help sentry." Bald Eagle, "My name is not Sentry it is, Zapp, yes I'll help. Oh what is this a child" Swoops down, the child reaches up to grab a feather off the bald eagle's belly and giggled. "Ouch, but forgivable. Kid, I'll teach you manners and that feather is a gift I guess." - Zapp

Wolves and baby Robin laughed. Roux, "Let's howl maybe Tundra will hear us."

"Ahroooooo" and Robin started to laugh. Taakani, "what's that?" seeing wolf figures running through the trees. Denali, "We could be in danger." Looking worryingly at his adoptive son clueless of the situation. Rot's Pack 1, "My name is Lamur hand over the boy at once or you all die." Roux, "What if we say no?" Rot Pack Grunt, "We'll kill you all for disobeying, you broke the law. It is against wolves and humans to make connection to live, there's a reason, you should know better." Denali, "We are taking the risk, his parents are dead, his whole village is dead." Segoni spoke up, "We are finding a village for this child." A rainbow colored female wolf with dark colors named Paradoxa mocked Glaedr's pack, "Oh how sweet, there are no villages with human children anywhere in our region. You know kindness is for the weak, and most of you are males? What a laugh." Glaedr stepped in, "Mock, ridicule and put me down, however no one hurts a good friend, pack member, or good human of mine. This child belongs to my pack, in the meantime. I promised to find him a home. What do you mean no more villages with human children?" Grunts, "That child is not safe anywhere, for Dracul will kill it." In a flash, Glaedr uses a sudden growl and look, all the troops were knocked out, Glaedr's pack fled to safety. One wolf troop hid behind a tree far just in case, so Glaedr's power failed to hit him. He swoops in on Segoni, bit his leg to break throw him up into the air and through him down, he fell, the child the bald eagle swooped down and caught it, and placed beside Taakani and Roux. The troop went to grab the boy when Denali pounced troop into the ground and troop ran wimpering away. Then Glaedr took in charge carring the child on his back. They decided to find the healer wolf Istas.

 **Chapter 3: Dragon Tale Begin**

A witch was able to cast a spell to teleport a couple children near the den's of dragons. However, few were chosen to raise them. Apollion found one child he named Allen, and Natsume found a girl who she named Soya.

PS: If anyone has a good suggestions for a title, please comment or pm me.


End file.
